


You've left forever...

by Shadow1115



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Distance, F/M, FC Bayern München
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow1115/pseuds/Shadow1115





	You've left forever...

When I heard of your departure there seemed to be nothing more for me to do. Other than to mourn for our lost and wish for a goodbye. Our last true time together was spent talking about our future. About the little rascals which we one day hoped to have. If I press our scarf close enough to my heart I can hear your voice. Promising me a forever, pledging to me your love and hoping for time to stop. You've left and now all I can do is leave our love behind.  
   
Someday I'll be able to erase you from my skin, but there seem to be details which not even time can mend. It seems as if I'll always, cherish the touch of your hands. The heat from your chest, the smell of your sweat and all the tears that together we've shed. There are crimson fingertips imprinted in my mind from our last moments as one. The ending of our tale; a tale which we swore to never end.  
   
Lately I've wonder how something as pure as what we had, has made my life so cold and cruel. I’m haunted by our past. There are lonely stubborn tears coming from my eyes and all that I can do is mourn my peace of mind. There are times when I've been strong enough to think of you; of us, and I am able to see you again. In my mind I'm brave enough to say goodbye. I'm scared that if you look at me I'll no longer be able to remain strong my love.


End file.
